Opening Yourself
by hikilove
Summary: A new semester is starting!  What will you do to be with the person you love? ANYTHING! friendship, jelousy, hate, crazyness and misunderstandings. What about love?. BLEACH 1000%, Leave reviews!


Opening myself

Chapter 1 : The new student council

A new year class was starting. All the students from Karakura High School were excited, because the new members of the Student Council were selected last week. You can listen a big noise between classrooms – most of them from the first year students- but for her it is just another day, another pathetic, stupid and boring day… What the HELL? She thought when she listen a black long hair girl scream - and whisperer- looking like retards to a poster.

-"those guys have no life…..they're SO pathetic" – she keeps thinking.

She walked a few meters more and she almost was run over by a group of students that were running to the side she was coming from.

-"$%$%&%....!!!!!!! YOU IDIOTS!!!!!………."- Hiyori Sarugaki yelled losing the last drops of patience that she had on a daily basis - if she ever had some, of course – she raised her menacing punch to the group of fucking kids of first year who were looking at someone with theirs eyes with hearts… oh yeah…she totally forgot about him.

Shinji Hirako, student of senior year and sport star from the high school, captain of the soccer team, who was walking into the school. Curiously – Hiyori raised a eyebrow – the dammed girls that just ran over her were around Shinji now… She whispered… all those IDIOTS were looking to Shinji like he was a kind of God….with hearts in their eyes ..and flowers?... and all those shoujo manga craps that make her wants to vomit in that moment.

Definitely "those feelings" weren't part of her. Nop. DEFINNITELY NO. she looked at shinji… the guy was signing autographs… SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS!!!!!!!!! When she thought that IT COULDN'T BE cameras started. Hiyori was convinced, there couldn't possibly be another situation more pathetic than that one.

-"Oi, What the hell are you doing there?"- an orange head get down to her level – "shorty"

Hiyori standed up quickly - You Dickhead!!!!- she screamed signaling to Kurosaki Ichigo – "Respect me, you retard!!!!!! I'm your Goddamn sempai!! Know your damn place!!!!"

-"ja…you are just a litlle flat girl"- he laughed

-"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT YOU DAMN STRAWBERRY!!!!!!!!

-"wHO IS A STRAWBERRY, YOU LITLLE…..!!!!!!

_"Good morning hiyori-chan!!!- said Orihime making a litlle vow.

_Goooood Morniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg!!!!!! Orihime-chan!!!!!!

_"How the hell did you get here so fast??????!!!!!!!- said hiyori, who was practicaly kicking the ass of Ichigo

_"What do you mean? I'm the best at the athletism club of course!! – said Hirako shinji who opened a path beetween the bunch of girls – discretely obiously – and was now in front of hiyori, Ichigo and Orihime.

"Hey… What are you doing kids? Classes will start soon"

"Kyouraku- sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"Kurosaki, Inoue, I start classes with you. Sarugaki…Rangiku-sensei must be already in your classroom and ..Hirako you have to go to the student council room, I have just met with that boy whose name…………………………………………………………… I don't remember.. sorry"

-"Yes!"

Ichigo and orihime entered their classroom and started talking to Uryuu Ishida and Chad, their friends. Shunsui Kyouraku went to the front of the classrom and started his classes of social science.

-"see you Hiyori"- said shinji and went forward the student council room. Hiyori didn't say anything, she just saw him dissappear out of her sight. She entered her classroom. Efectively Rangiku Matsumoto sensei – with in way to open bluse- laughed loudly calling all the attention of the male part of the class. She didn't say anything when Hiyori entered with a bad humor to her classroom and sat in her usual place.

-"Guuuuuuuuysssss I have wonderful news for all of you!!!!- said rangiku-sensei while making little jumps around the class, making her huge breast bounce a lot, calling more the attention of the boys –"We have a new student!!! Okey!!! come heree!! Here here!! – said signaling here left side.

The doors opened and it entered…. A child?????!! with white hair and blue eyes.

-"My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nice to meet you"

-"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- the girls of practically all of the classroom screamed – well, with the esception of Hiyori and Momo. She whispered, it seemed that there was a damn virus in the school – "But he doen't look like a 17 year boy!" "no I think he is just a child" "such a shame, he is just too cute!!!"

-"jo,jo,jo…."_ said Rangiku calling all the attetion for the eleventh time and well…the first time for Hiyori- "Isn't he cute?"- she said while patting his head, who was killing her with his eyes- "he is just 14"

-"Teacher…please"- said Hitsugaya while blushing with a little vein on his forehead, while a part of the classroom gave a long general whisper while the others looked at him amazed.

-"yes!"- said Rangiku obviously ignoring the glare of his new student – "he is a genius. He is preparing for college, so be nice to him while he is here! Okay guys!

-" Teacher THERE- WAS- NO –NEED- FOR- YOU- TO- SAY- IT-OUT- LOUD" – said Hitsugaya a little bit unconfortable an giving her a murderous glare. Rangiku only laughed and asigned him a seat.

Toushiro went to his seat hearing all type of whispers form his classmates.

-"See..It wasn't that bad, Touhirou-kun"

-"You think it could have been WORSE Hinamori?

-"With rangiku-sensei, you never know"- affirmed kira Izuru, understanding the pain of his friend - "one time…"

Hiyori stopped listening the conversation of the little group. She didn't care about it. She looked through the window- what she actually did all the time- and .. saw him-.. damn how much she hated that guy!!!

Aizen Sousuke, behind him his eternal followers or dogs for her: Ihimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. Just like shinji some minutes before, he was been stalked by some girls – a few number of them – of course, he could be late for classes….damn him. She HATED that guy, he was disgusting…and..

He walked slowly with a calm pace, looking how the last beautiful sakura petals fell from the trees and the wind taking them to God knows where. He absolutly didn't like the noise, he prefered take his tea calmly in front of his tradional japanese garden. Looking at his beloved fish grow up in the laaaaarge font he had at his house. That was the reason he prefered to get a little late to classes, so he could avoid the annoying group of people who actually dared to invade his personal space.

-"Ni-sama!! Wait!!!- screamed his little sister Kuchiki Rukia while getting out of the limosine. The young Byakuya just look at her and she inmediatly apologized. She knew his brother, and what he hated the most were… noisy people.

-"You have classes. Don't be late"- said Kuhiki Byakuya as a good bye while entering the building. Which was a little bit ironic, since they were actually late. But Rukia didn't really care about getting late, she admired her brother a lot, besides her friends could give her the notes of the class later and Kyouraku sensei always let her enter the class with a smile the Mondays.

Rukia dissapeared from his sight and byakuya continued walking. He opened the door of a classroom as quietly as possible.

-"Kuchiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good Morniiiiiiiiiiinng!!!!- screamed Hirako Shinji as a normal way of greeting, he was sitting in the student council president seat with his legs on the table. Byakuya raised an eyebrow……or at least tried…..until now he couldn't understand how such a noisy person could be in the student council. He closed the door.

Great, and he thought he was the last person to arrive, he knew it was absolutly bad manners to be late, but he really prefered to avoid the noise of the first years students and be late. There were some members there:

Kurtosuchi Mayuri, an totally excentric individual that wore extremely weird clothes, but really intelligent, one of the best of his class – of the seniors – he wasn`t really popular thought. He took care of the acadamic affairs.

The next in the list was no other than Hirako Shinji – even thought he was actually occupying the president seat- he was a noisy peron, he didn´t like him at all. He was in charge of the sports and social events. He really fits for that, he thought.

The tresurer od the council was another star student – thought he didn´t like him either –Aizen Sousuke, he looked like a pasive person, really inteligent. Byakuya had just some few words with him since they started studing together – 3 years ago- they alalys got different classes. But they met in contests o extra curricular activities. Byakuya always saw him with two people Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. Two students from his class too.

He looked at the free seats…trying to IGNORE – if that was possible – the almost screams of Hirako who was trying - again …. trying- make talk Kurotsuchi, because Aizen didn't talk at all for reasons he didn't know and didn't care. The secretary place, where there was a card with the name of Yotuichi Shihouin on it. The only female in the student council.

He whispered, if this was going to be the student council then he would have never presented an application, he did it beacuse of the pressure his grandfather gave him than any other thing. Oh well… oh yes, the most important member of the council was not there- without him the reunion couldn't start – the president, he was just going to say something when…

- Good morning everyone!! Sorry for the delay!

He had just arrived… no wait… THEY had just arrived.

Urahara Kisuke, president of the student council

Yoruichi Shihouin, secretary of the student council.

-Kisuke-kun!! I was saving your spot!!!- Hirako automatically got up and went to his seat.

-"Thank you…..Shinji-kun"- smiled kisuke- "Good morning, Byakuya-san"

Kuchiki just looked at him. Really happy that Hirako finally shut up and that the reunion finally started. He just wanted to go to class.

Back to the classrom 2-A, Hiyori was starting to wake up form her nap, well she couldn't resist more than 10 minutes from the looong talk of Rangiku-sensei about kanjis and that stuff she couldn`t understand at all. She whiped away the saliva form her lips and looked to the window, there was a black cat with golden eyes that was looking at her firmly. Then the cat started moving, she followed his trace, the cat got down the tree whose branchs were hitting the window.

The cat jumped and fell in the grass without hurting himself – she always wondered how the hell those animals could do that without breaking their bones – oh well, just when she was going to sleep again she saw a couple of students that were walking in the yard near the cat she had just looked at.

She didn't know why she turned her attetion to them.

-"mmm..."-she thought- "that purple hair..long….tall….brunette"- she keep thinkin – "I have see them before"

1………………2……………………..3

-"IT'S HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- she hit her table calling ALL the attetion of the class and obviously of Matsumoto-sensei that had just finished of writting a kanji in the board.

-"Sarugaki-san, are you okay?- said rangiku still in shock and with the chalk in hand.

-"ah……………ah……."

OH GOD!! SHE DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

**The notes from hikilove and Lime-chan: helloooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! We are two authors this time =) its our first time writting about bleach so please be gentle with us!!!!!! We hope you like it, the idea was another universe, so it could be different and new. We both wrote this fanfic trying to put all our crazy ideas and playing with the characters. So, What do you think?? ( please don't be to harsh!!)**

**¿What do you think about the student council?? Do you agree with the roles of each one of them?? jajajaja**

**There is also a spanish version, wich is the original!!! XD!!!!!! (please read it)**

**Any comment, tomate, etc (except virus) to **** (hikilove) or ****lime_**** (lime-chan) or a review! To know if you liked it and if we continue with it XD!!!! **

**IN the next chapter:**

**WTH did Hiyori do?, Why did she screamed in such a way?, What will happen to the student council?, Will shinji continue signing autographs… and he got a tv commercial?!!!! Will rangiku ever wear a normal bluse or clothes?**

**Don't miss the next chapter!!!! **


End file.
